


The Return

by TheHiddenPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPrince/pseuds/TheHiddenPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sat at an empty table for the third time. The food on his plate looked unappealing; it was useless, he couldn’t eat without his boyfriend in front of him, it has been three day's since Fuyuhiko left home to go work on some Gang related business, Hinata is worried that the table he sits at will be empty forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

 

Hinata sat at an empty table, the food on his plate looked unappealing; the microwaved food just looked, plastic. Hinata didn't want to eat this unsavory food with out his boyfriend sitting across from him making smart-ass comments about the 'meal' he had prepared.

               

Fuyuhiko had been with his gang, the young Yakuza had business that needed to be taken care of; and Hinata knew that, but worry still began to sink into his head. The lone boy began to pick at his plate, trying to persuade his greedy stomach.

 

His stomach wasn't complying, it was completely stubborn, it was running on empty, but Hinata just wasn't in the mood to eat something so hugely proportionate. Hinata started thinking that if he wouldn't devour something and Fuyuhiko found out he was starving himself, he would probably get an earful. 

 

The plate resting on the table still looked fresh, and untouched. The sole boy sitting at the table glanced at the clock; it was 10:49, no sign of his significant other.

 

Deciding that it would be a good time to retire to bed, Hinata grabbed the plate and pushed himself away from the table, he stood up, and lumbered over to the trash can, disposing of the food he didn't dare touch, then slowly traveled to the sink so he could gently set the plate on top of the others he didn't wash. The hopeless boy began to walk to the bedroom that he shared with a certain gangster. Strangely when he reached out to grab the doorknob, he heard a disturbance in the living room.

 

The doorknob at the entrance twisted and a very small silhouette entered inside the house, Hinata glanced over at the door. When he saw the figure, he immediately burst into tears.

 

“Fuyuhiko? Please tell me that's you.” Hinata’s voice was trembling, if it wasn't Fuyuhiko, he knew that everything would be completely devastating.

 

“Hinata? Hey, why are you crying? What happened?” Hinata was relieved to hear the anxious reply from his boyfriend.

 

Immediately, Fuyuhiko bolted up the stairs to Hinata, not slowing down for a second. The smaller structure didn't hesitate to invade Hinata's space.

 

“I Th-thought yo- you wouldn’t co- me back.” Hinata's voice quivered in between sobs. The sentence was a complete wreck, but his tiny boyfriend could still understand what he was attempting to say.

 

Hinata wasn't focusing on what Fuyuhiko was mumbling to him. He only continued to cry, but Hinata was surprised to feel a pair of arms suddenly pull him into a hug.

 

“You dumbass, did you even eat tonight?” Hinata glanced down at the tiny boy hugging him, completely embarrassed that his own boyfriend saw through his facade.

 

“N-no.”  He stumbled out the answer. A warm touch was surprisingly on his cheek, the touch moved over to dry the stray tears that were continuing to fall. Fuyuhiko smiled without realizing it. Hinata watched as the smaller structure grew taller with his upper toe area as a support, he moved his lips closer to the pink pair that was in front of him.

 

The two shared a kiss of longing and love. Their lips separated as fast as they collided together. Hinata’s eyes were completely dry now. When he looked at his small boyfriend, a warm feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

 

                “Hinata, you better damn well know that I missed you.” Fuyuhiko’s cheeks were a darker shade of pink then they were before. When Hinata noticed the red shade playing on his boyfriends cheeks he realized that he had planned something for his little Yakuza. 

 

                “Wait, I have a surprise for you!” After he finished his exclamation Hinata dashed into the kitchen and opened the oven, when it was opened he quickly peeked inside and closed it before looking to the boy beside him.

                                “Since it's a surprise, you're gonna have to close your eye.” Hinata pointed to his left eye. Fuyuhiko smirked with amusement but closed his eye, as he was instructed to do. 

                Hinata placed a dish onto the table and put his arm on the blinded boy’s shoulder.  He bent over and pointlessly whispered into Fuyuhiko’s ear.

                                                “Open your eye.”

                                Fuyuhiko's vision was immediately filled with color. 

                There lay on the table, a small porcelain plate, and a rather large amount of Karinto.  The smaller boy looked at his boyfriend before saying anything.

“Is this...….for me?”  When he glanced over at Hinata, he could see a shade of dark red on his face, Hinata's eyes shifted to the other side of the room as he started to explain.

                “Yes, I prepared it the other day, but I promise they’re safe to eat, I stored them on a plate with saran wrap so it wouldn't be expired when you got here. Go on, eat it, I want you to have it before we do anything else.”

The gangster took a look at the plate and grabbed the fork that was provided for him. His throat became unusually dry. He tried to swallow the lump that lay in the dry throat, but it was useless, he couldn't help that this was an emotional moment for him. Without hesitation, he used the fork to grab the Karinto and shoved it in his mouth.

                The sweet brown sugar was the first thing he tasted; when he continued to chew the sweet taste only continued to invade his mouth. Hinata sat down in front of Fuyuhiko and watched with a soft smile. This is the reason why he was so anxious. This was why he stayed up until 4 o’clock in the morning. Hinata just wanted to see his boyfriend’s breathtaking smile again. As he began to examine the sweet face in front of him, he noticed the one golden eye that was visible, he was quickly astonished.

“Fuyuhiko? Hey, is everything okay?” There in that one gorgeous golden eye was a tear. After Hinata had asked the question, Fuyuhiko finished his plate and got up from the table.

                “You bastard, I missed you more than ever, and even when you were alone you still thought about me?” Fuyuhiko’s face was covered in tears.

 

Hinata remained sitting, looking at his boyfriend who was approaching him.

                Just when Hinata thought that he would get another lecture, he felt something warm and sweet on his lips. Hinata didn't know if it was the brown sugar he was tasting or his boyfriend, but the flavor made his face a dark shade of red.  When both of them separated from each other for breath Hinata studied the bridge of Fuyuhiko’s nose; the freckles completely covered his skin. Hinata childishly counted the wonderful little stars on his lover’s nose. Fuyuhiko noticed what the other was doing and started to flush a deep red.

                                                “I love you” Fuyuhiko muttered.

 

                                “I love you more.” Hinata whispered.

 

 


End file.
